White Flag
by Era Of Aequora
Summary: Song fic.  Draco/Hermione, song White Flag by Dido.   Epilogue mostly consistent. I didn't really like how this turned out, but might as well post it, eh?


"GO AWAY!" he shouted at me. "You can't get yourself mixed up in this, understand?"

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
>Or tell you that.<p>

I looked him in the eye. He wasn't kidding. His eyes were full of tears, so uncharacteristic of him that he never would have tried to do it (cry) on purpose. It would ruin his reputation.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
>where's the sense in that?<p>

My heart hurt in my chest as I turned away. I'd already meddled enough. I only wanted to get him out of the mess _he _was in.

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
>Or return to where we were<p>

I knew that he was sucked in too far. If only we could go back to how it'd been in fourth year…The last good year, really. I knew we couldn't, though. All I could do now was disassociate myself from him so he wouldn't be hurt because of me.

I will go down with this ship  
>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<br>There will be no white flag above my door  
>I'm in love and always will be<p>

I may have walked out the door of the Room of Requirement, but that doesn't mean I didn't walk right back in, asking for a way to watch him. I'd not stop fighting until I could get him out of the snare that his parents and that wretched man had caught him in.

I know I left too much mess and  
>destruction to come back again<p>

Pansy already knew that I'd been trying to help him. If I was seen with him even one more time, both his and my lives could be at stake.

And I caused nothing but trouble  
>I understand if you can't talk to me again<p>

I'll protect him from a distance…even if he realizes I'm doing it and yells or tries to set up barriers, I'll push through until he's safe.

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
>then I'm sure that that makes sense <p>

Or maybe he'll think I really have given up. All the better- if his mind is breached, then he won't know that he's being helped, so he won't be blamed for my actions.

I will go down with this ship  
>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<br>There will be no white flag above my door  
>I'm in love and always will be<p>

It's been years since then. I tipped off Dumbledore to the fact that Draco's last innocence; the majority of which was stolen by his…prison guards, was at stake if someone didn't step in to do the job for him. Dumbledore agreed- he said somebody already had been assigned this task. I couldn't tell Harry, Dumbledore said. But, if I truly wanted to, I could continue trying to take Draco to the side he belonged on, the light side.

And when we meet  
>Which I'm sure we will<br>All that was there  
>Will be there still<br>I'll let it pass  
>And hold my tongue<br>And you will think  
>That I've moved on...<p>

I stare across the train station at Draco, as he whispers to his own child. Ron holds my hand as he whispers to Rose, and I just think to myself. I did manage to save Draco's life…and he'd never ended up being marked. But he would never know that. For all he knows, I gave up on him back in sixth year. But I haven't given up on him, even now. His parents saw the truth, that if they should so choose to, they could leave the dark side and protect their son. I had a hand in more things than people thought during the war, mostly trying to save _him._

I will go down with this ship  
>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<br>There will be no white flag above my door  
>I'm in love and always will be <p>

"Bye, Honey," I say to Rose quietly. But I suppose, in a way, I'm talking to Ron. I'm still in love with Draco, and even after all this time, I can't fully look at Ron and say I'm in love with him. I won't leave him, because I know that Draco thinks I hate him, and I still can't become involved. Leaving Voldemort's side doesn't mean his family doesn't have prejudices against people like me. He could still be hurt if I try to reach him. I smile at Ron and look back towards the train, noticing through the window that Rose is sitting with Draco's son Scorpius. Maybe she'll be the one to repair the Malfoys.

Well, I'm sorry if that was poorly written or confusing…it all came out in like ten minutes, so pardon me for my confusive-ness. And yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. If only, right? Please review if you feel so inclined, good or bad. (I'm leaning towards bad on this one, but I like others' opinions as well.)


End file.
